


strawberry milk

by nanalogs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autumn, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Food, Forehead Kisses, Gift Giving, Halloween, High School, Hugs, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, Kisses, M/M, Milk, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Strawberries, Volleyball, Winter, hinata gives kageyama strawberry milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanalogs/pseuds/nanalogs
Summary: in which hinata gifts kageyama strawberry milk everyday until he decides to confess his feelings, yet the blind yama can’t see his blush.“why are you giving me these everyday, dumbass? are you not going broke?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 28





	strawberry milk

**Author's Note:**

> uh i don’t capitalize bc i have auto capitalization off 🤠👍

the boys had been finishing up volleyball practice, kageyama picked up the balls around the court and placed them into the cart carrying the balls.

hinata appeared in front of the tall boy with his usual wide smile and a towel in hand, “yama, here you go!”

kageyama scowled, snatching the towel with a grumble. wiping off his sweat and chugging water like as if his life depended on it, “hey, do you need to be walked home today? when is your bike getting fixed?”

“yeah i do, but you don’t need to worry about me kaggie! oh! i should be getting my week pay soon so perhaps this sunday?” he responded with a giggle, the nickname, kaggie, sounding so foreign to kageyama. his head spun and his face twisted in confusing 

“kaggie?” he turns away from the orange headed boy, cheeks flushed dark red. in his defense no on has ever given him a nickname besides ‘the king of the court’ or whatever. it was very new to him and he’s ready to change that but he can’t admit it to the obnoxious boy. 

the boy he’s referring to gasps, worry filling his chocolate eyes. “did you not like it? i’ve been giving the team nicknames..” 

kageyama didn’t answer he simply walked away from the shorty, who is now running up to him. there’s an awkward silence between the two as they exit the court, very uncomforting for the tall blonde boy drinking water. tsukishima didn’t fail in noticing the black haired cheeks and how flushed they were, he simply chuckled clicked his tongue and looked at yamaguchi who is confused. “hinata might have said something embarrassing just now or kageyama has a little crush on the shorty.”

“eh?” yamaguchi looks at the blonde in disbelief. has this boy gone crazy? “tsuki are you alright? kageyama and hinata literally wanna kill each other!”

tsukishima grinned putting his hand in yamaguchi’s hair, lowering himself and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. yamaguchi yelped in shock, that’s really the first time tsukishima had ever kissed him in public. “you’ll see soon.”

“hey kageyama! wait up!” hinata yelled running toward kageyama, carrying a cold strawberry milk and a orange juice, “here.”

the tall boy looked at the shorty in disbelief, first he calls him kaggie and now strawberry milk? he takes the box from hinata and punches the light pink straw into the box, “thanks?”


End file.
